Bleach Lemons: The Strawberry and The Aqua Kitten
by Giriko-99
Summary: After the Winter War, Grimmka decided to drop by and visit the Substitute to repay her debt to him after he saved her from being decapitated by Nnoitra. When she learned that he lost his powers, it's up to her to guard him and also repay him for his bravery in more ways than one. Warnings: Genderbend, lemon. No YAOI.
A/N:

Welcome back to another installment of my lovely one-shot series, "Bleach Lemons". This time, I'm gonna do another genderbend story. I know you guys may be tired of reading those but don't worry. I'll write a non-genderbend story for the next one so please look forward to those.

Anyways, this relationship in which Ichigo is gonna get involved in is rather interesting. And as always, I'm not gonna tell you the name of the woman but you'll figure out in the story as you read along.

 **WARNING: LEMON AHEAD AND SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER ALONG WITH GENDERBEND IN THIS STORY. DO NOT READ IT UNLESS YOU ARE 18 YEARS OR OLDER. IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE WARNING, DON'T COMPLAIN TO YOUR PARENTS. AFTER ALL IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR NOT READING IT.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Bleach. They belong to their own respective owners not me.**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki was walking home after another boring day of school and he wasn't really in a good mood for two reasons. One, he has to finish the make-up work Ochi-sensei assigned him. Her reason is because he is "skipping or missing classes" which is partially true since he is...or rather was a Substitute Shinigami which meant he has duties to uphold. Another reason why he skipped school is because of the Winter War and saving Orihime from the clutches of Aizen.

Second, he lost his powers. Thanks to the Final Getsuga that he had to use against the man nearly made god, it cost him his Shinigami powers. He became really sour after he lost them and he couldn't even do his duties as Protector of Karakura Town anymore. Without his powers, he formed a barrier around himself making his distant and cold towards his classmates and even his friends. Sure Getaboshi and Yoruichi were there but it wasn't the same for him. He missed Rukia and Renji and all the others from Soul Society. Losing his powers made him weak, made him vulnerable. And he didn't really like it.

Sighing, he reached towards the door of his house and unlocked it. Going inside the kitchen, he decided to make himself a sandwich just so that he can easily fill his stomach before he would start on his homework. While he was eating, he found a note on the fridge door.

"Not gonna be home till twelve due to a major operation I have to do. Don't wait for me to start dinner etc etc." Ichigo muttered as he read a few more lines before throwing it in the trash can.

As he was done eating his sandwich, he grabbed his bag and went up to his room where he can begin homework. As he opened his bedroom door, his brown eyes stared at a woman sitting on his bed. Her back was turned to him with her long aqua hair covering her back like a curtain. Without turning back, she said to the orange haired teen,

"So it's been a while hasn't it Berry boy?"

Turning around, the woman showed herself to the young teen. Ichigo's heart stopped for a minute. Are his eyes playing tricks on him?

"What the hell are you doing here Grimmka?" Ichigo was really startled by her sudden appearance. Plus it made him confused. Since he lost his powers, shouldn't he not be able to see her at all? That aside, he was alarmed by her presence. Whatever intentions she has of coming here, it wouldn't be really good. Could it be that she was looking for a rematch and knowing that he can't be able to fight her like he used to, she'll be able to get rid of him for good? Noticing his look of alarm and confusion she soothingly told him,

"Relax there Berry boy. I didn't come here to fight but rather drop by to visit you. Plus if you're wondering how you can see me, I'll explain to you later. Also, can't I drop by and visit the one who saved me a while back?"

"What do you mean by that?" Now Ichigo wasn't really getting anywhere with this at all.

"Hmm let's retract into memory lane shall we? Remember the time when the two of us were fighting in the sands of Hueco Mundo? It was there that you did something rather extraordinary that nobody did for me when I was vulnerable..." as she said that, Ichigo's mind went back to that fateful fight.

* * *

 _[Flashback Start]_

 _Ichigo Kurosaki finally defeated Grimmka and is now making his way to Orihime and Nel. When they jumped from the destroyed pillar and reached the sandy ground his eyes widened when he felt the Espada's reiatsu flare up. Turning around, he saw her Resurrection form dissipating leaving her in her normal Espada uniform. With her zanpakuto in hand, she staggered to Ichigo not ready to admit defeat._

 _"There's no way I'm gonna be defeated. No way...in hell...am I gonna lose to a brat like you!"_

 _She then charged right at him ready to slice him but the orange haired teen tossed his zanpakuto aside and stopped her by grabbing her delicate wrist._

 _"That's enough Grimmka. You've already lost. I don't care if you want to be Queen or not but what's the point of killing others who are weak if you want to become a ruler?" The Sexta Espada didn't say anything as he continued on._

 _"I know you hate me so I'll fight you whenever you want. But for now, admit your defeat."_

 _"Never!"_

 _Just as Grimmka was ready to slash Ichigo, a reaitsu signature flared up and this time, it was stronger than the last one. The two looked over to the side and spotted a thin, lanky tall man wearing a jacket that has a spoon shaped hood and baggy pants. He wore black sandals that had a curve shape to it and wielded what looked like a double crescent bladed scythe._

 _"You're a pathetic sight don't you know that?" said the lanky man as he continued to advance towards the two._

 _"The hell are you doing here Nnoitra? Shouldn't you be taking out the other intruders?" Grimmka growled at him which made Nnoitra's whale grin grow even more. Ichigo may not know this guy but whoever he is, Grimmka hates him more than he does._

 _"I already took out one of them already. He tried to take me out with a big punch of his but didn't even leave a single bruise on me. I was hoping for a good fight but it seems that he wasn't living up to my expectations. So I just killed him." the moment Ichigo heard that, he was already worried for Chad's safety. Just as he was about to say anything, he vanished using his sonido and gravely slashed her leaving a rather nasty mark on her. Once he was done, he kicked her right at gut sending her reeling two or three feet away from the two fighters._

 _"With that slut outta the way, I can have my fun with you." Just as he was about to charge right at Ichigo, he heard Grimmka weakly call him,_

 _"Y-you...son of a b-bitch."_

 _"Oh you still alive? You're really a stubborn bitch aren't ya? Looks like I'll have to eliminate this kid before I go on to you. But don't worry. Once I take care of him, I'll be taking you as my sex slave and you're not going anywhere after that. HAHAHAHA!"_

 _With that, Nnoitra charged at her only for him to block his attack. As much as he doesn't like the Espada, he can't let the defeated Espada undergo that fate._

 _"You bastard! The hell's wrong with you?! Lay one hand on her and you're dead!" This shocked Grimmka to the core of her heart. She never expected the Substitute Shinigami to fight Nnoitra much less defend her from that bastard. Being the prideful woman she is, she hates to admit it but she found a begrudging respect for the boy. He may be the enemy but regardless of the circumstances of battle, he's not the one to turn his back on someone in need. Whether friend or foe._

 _"The hell is this Grimmka? First you got your ass kicked by a punk and the next thing you know, he's defending you. Regardless if the kid has feelings for you or not, he's toast!"_

 _Ichigo tried to deflect the attack but he wasn't strong enough to do so. Nnoitra took the chance to knock his zanpakuto out of his hands and started beating him mercilessly. He was sustaining critical injuries and he's really close to death's door but he didn't budge a single inch. He's not gonna let that spoon-headed freak degrade Grimmka like that. She's a prideful woman, and a fierce warrior and as such, she deserves an honorable defeat. To humiliate her like that is just a low blow in his handbook._

 _Just as Nnoitra was about to kill him, he felt another signature rise up and this one seems to be more powerful than this brat. Looking over, he saw a tall yet muscular captain grinning at him like a madman._

 _"Who the hell are you Shinigami?" Nnoitra asked him._

 _"Zaraki Kenpachi. This time, I'm your opponent." Zaraki introduced himself as he charged right at Nnoitra ready for a fight._

 _"Looks like I'll some fun with this fucker. Alright then, let's rumble!"_

 _As the Captain and Espada fought each other, Inoue and Nel started healing the two of their injuries making sure that they don't die._

[ _Flashback End_ ]

* * *

"You mean me defending you from Nnoitra?" Ichigo replied making the Espada beauty nod her head.

"I mean I did what was right and I can't let that guy dishonor you in any way. You're a proud and powerful warrior and as such you deserve an honorable defeat. It wasn't anything special."

"And that's why I came here on my own accord." Ichigo smiled when she said that. While it may not be any of his friends from Soul Society to drop by and say hello, it was comforting enough to know that somebody is there to keep him company. While the visit is really nice, he couldn't help but know that someday she'll be going back to her place called home so he asked her.

"But what about Hueco Mundo? Wouldn't you have to go back there for something important?"

"Don't worry your head about a single thing. I already made some living arrangements thanks to Tier. It took me quite a while for me to persuade her but in the end she relented. And yes I would have to go back to Hueco Mundo if Harribel needs my help but she can do it by herself. She ain't called Queen for nothing."

"I-I see. So I'll be seeing you quite often now am I right?"

"Bingo! Oh and just a heads up, I'm gonna be enrolling in your school before the start of the new semester."

"I see...wait. WHAT?!" That was quite a shock for the orange haired teen. He wasn't expecting that to happen.

"I didn't stutter Berry boy. Let me repeat what I just said. I'm gonna be enrolling in your school before the start of the new semester."

"But how can that be possible?" asked Ichigo.

"Well let's just say that a certain somebody did all the work necessary for me so there you go."

Ichigo's mind flashed back to Kisuke Urahara flashing his trademark grin while saying along the lines of "Have fun with your new friend Kurosaki-kun~!". He knew what that guy is capable of and it wouldn't surprise him if he was the one that did all the work for her. He made a mental note to himself telling him that he's gonna have to have a talk with that bastard. Clearing his mind, he then turned his attention back to Grimmka.

"So I assume that your gigai was made by him am I correct?" Grimmka nodded. Ichigo took a deep breath before he continued.

"Then tell me how the hell were you able to persuade Getaboshi (Sandal Hat) into making your gigai? I can imagine that he was alarmed by your sudden presence and was skeptical about your intentions of living here."

"You're quite smart aren't ya Berry boy. For a moment I thought you were just a dense headed person but it seems that I misjudged you on that part." Grimmka teased him but the orange haired teen didn't find it very amusing.

"That's besides the point Grimmka. Look I don't have any time for your antics and just to let you know, I have some homework to do so please go straight to the point."

"Tsk tsk. You're really a grouchy person aren't ya?"

"Grimmka." His patience is starting to wear out by the minute.

"Alright alright. Take it easy. Yes you were right about him being cautious of my appearance here but I reassured him that I wasn't here to cause trouble. I was just here to settle my debt to you and as such he gave me this body. He was wondering what type of debt I had to pay him so I told him what happened at Hueco Mundo before you went off and kicked Aizen's ass."

"And I can already assume that he agreed to this already am I correct?"

"Pretty much. Oh and just to let you know, I'm gonna be your guardian angel from now on since you're vulnerable without your powers. And if you're asking how I know this, thank your shopkeeper for telling me about it. He just wants me to be updated on what's happening to you. So until you get them back, I'm your bodyguard understand?"

Well that took Ichigo by surprise. He wasn't expecting Urahara to spill the beans to her. Then again, it's no use hiding it from her because one way or the other, she's gonna figure out so might as well get it out of the way before anything crazy happens.

"Alright. But know that you don't have to do this for my sake. I'm not some porcelain doll that you have to treat with extra care and let you do all the fighting just because I don't have my powers back. It wouldn't be fair to you."

"Look I know it sucks to lose them but just to let you know, it's fine by me. After all, I would at least repay my gratitude to you for what you did for me in Hueco Mundo and I ain't taking no for an answer. Get me Berry boy?"

Ichigo nodded making Grimmka smile. It be pointless to argue with her once she made up her mind. Getting up from the bed, she told Ichigo to call her if he ever needs any help. Just as she was about to leave, Ichigo asked her,

"So where are you gonna be living?"

"I'm living in Urahara's shop since it's closer to your school and it's by walking distance."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow first day of school?"

"Yup. See ya later."

With that the aqua haired Espada left the Kurosaki residence and disappeared after she turned around the corner. Closing the door, he went back to his room and started to do his homework as he pretty much wasted at least an hour and a half of conversation with her. As he was doing his chemistry homework, his head was aching not from the problems but from the information he just absorbed a while ago.

"Man this is such a pain the ass. Why is it that I have to be dragged into the worst of situations instead of simple problems that can be solved in no time?" Ichigo muttered to himself before turning his focus back on his assignment. After he was done eating dinner and doing his assignments, he brushed his teeth and went to bed.

* * *

 **[Timeskip, A Couple Months Later]**

"Man it's good to be doing these hollow patrols. It's been a while since I've been able to do this."

The orange haired teen, in his soul form, swung his massive zanpakuto back into it's scabbard. He then used his shunpo to save himself some time so that he can get back to his family and girlfriend for dinner.

" _Everything went by so fast, it felt like it was yesterday. No doubt about it._ " Ichigo mused which proved to be true.

Before he went from being a helpless and vulnerable teenager to a now reinstated Substitute Shinigami. Thanks to him defeating Ginjo and the rest of the Xcution, he was able to regain them back thus allowing him to continue his duties as the protector of the town. Not only was he happy that he was able to finally do his duty but also visit his friends in S.S. In short, it was a heartfelt reunion and everybody didn't change the last time he saw interacted with them.

And what about the relationship between the Espada and the Substitute? Grimmka stayed true to her word and pretty much did her duty as his guardian angel. As she continued to stay in the World of the Living, she spent more time learning about Ichigo more personally while he did the same to her. What went from being friends turned into a romantic relationship.

What's even crazy is that she is now living with them. And yes it's permanent unless of course Ichigo gets married to Grimmka which of course would mean that they would have to get a house for themselves. It was shocking to see Grimmka come in the front door with some cardboard boxes behind her while she wore a predatory smirk running across her face.

And the reactions of Ichigo and his family when they learned that the aqua haired Espada is coming to live with them? Well as stated above, they were quite shocked about it. But the patriarch of the family got over it and, as usual, wailed his way towards the deceased poster of Masaki Kurosaki. All you could hear from his blubbering is "third daughter", "son becoming man", "grandchildren" before his one and only son kicked his ass so hard, it left an impression of him on the wall.

Being the former captain of the Tenth Division, he knew who Grimmka was and warned his son about the consequences of him letting an Espada live in their house. Ichigo knew it already but told his father that she isn't a bad person and that he came to love her the way she is, good and bad. Complementing his son for being a picky bastard and demanding to have some strong grandchildren right now, the orange haired teen just growled at him and again kicked his ass around the house.

Karin wasn't really surprised that he would bring his girlfriend in the house since he's at that age already. But at the same time was utterly suspicious about her. She couldn't explain why but when she felt bits and pieces of her reaitsu, she could already tell that her aura radiated that of dominance and superiority. But if her brother allows her to live within their living space, then she might as well get used to seeing her in the house so often.

Yuzu on the other hand, was gushing about the idea of her being an aunt and also imagined Ichigo and his girlfriend already married. She even started to think of names for the baby which Ichigo told her to calm down as they aren't really that deep in relationship. Nonetheless, she was really happy for Ichigo to have somebody be there for him every step of the way.

Anyhow, back to the present. Ichigo just arrived and jumped to his bedroom window. Sliding it, he went in his room and slid the window shut. Getting into his body, he went downstairs just in time for dinner. Just as he was about to sit in his seat, however, he was met with a flying kick coming at his direction. With his "dodging the crazy maniac" instincts on, he just let his father go flying out.

"Damn oyaji and his crazy antics! Just for once, do I want dinner to go by normally." he irritably muttered under his breath just as he took his spot on the table.

"Oh but it wouldn't be so fun now would it? I mean your old man is just displaying um...what's the word...parental love?" Grimmka said to her boyfriend.

"Yeah parental love. Right. As if ambushing your son daily is called 'parental love'." Ichigo snorted just as he grabbed a spoonful of rice in his bowl.

"Although you have to give him credit. He's trying to sharpen your mind and help you develop situational awareness. Something that you dearly lack even though the rest of your other senses have been improving." Grimmka said to him while smiling which made him shake his head at her.

"She's right my prudish son! Oh how grateful I am to receive the praise and thanks of my third daughter!"

"No problem old man."

After they were done eating their dinner, Grimmka went to the shower while Ichigo was on his bed looking at the ceiling musing some minor thoughts. As he was doing that, Grimmka was feeling rather...hot. And if you guessed that she was in heat, then you are correect.

Now this isn't the first time mind you. Prior to meeting and falling in love with Ichigo, every two years, she goes into that phase. But if you're asking her if she ever tried to go into bed with some random Arrancar, think again. Whenever she does get into this heat cycle, she would always go to the pink haired bastard's lab. And that guy is no other than Szayel Aporro, the Octava Espada also known as the "Crazy Scientist". As much as she doesn't like to go to his domain where all of his freakish experiments took place, she had no other choice but to consult with him. He's the one responsible for making those anti-heat pills which prevents her from turning out into a sex-filled crazed woman.

As the water hits her soft, curvaceous, luscious, atheltic body, she couldn't help but think of images of Ichigo taking off his clothes leaving her eyes to feast upon the hard, hot and muscular body. Grimmka started playing with herself as more images of the two rutting on bed as if there was no tomorrow. She vigorously played with her pussy until she reached her climax. Luckily she didn't let out a scream or else Ichigo would come barging in and ask her if she was alright.

Even though she came in the shower, it temporarily stopped her heat for a moment until it came back to her. This time, it came back with a vengeance making Grimmka growl at the predicament she is in right now.

" _Damn it! My heat cycle is back and I can't think of anything but sex! Luckily I've been able to restrain myself from asking the nearest guy to fuck with me._ " Grimmka thought irritably as she scrubbed her luscious hair with shampoo.

" **Then why not ask Berry Boy?** " asked Pantera.

" _Uh huh. As if I'm going to tell him, 'Hey Ichi. I want you to fuck and pound me in bed with your hot killer body 'cuz I'm in heat.' out of the blue. He'll think I'm some sort of five yen slut that wants to use him to scratch that itch. You should know that he's not really keen into having a fling._ " Grimmka told her zanapkuto spirit.

" **Then what's your solution to the problem genius?** **You don't have those special pills that suppress your heat and fingering your pussy isn't gonna help you out. You're only option is to get in there, let Ichi-kun ravage you and viola. Heat is gone.** "

Grimmka knew she has a point. If she wants this heat to be gone, she's gonna have to get Ichigo in bed and let him have his way with her. Even though it's embarrassing and humiliating for her, she has no other choice. Turning off the shower, she dried her body and wrapped herself in a towel and went towards his bedroom. Once she arrived, she took a deep breath before entering.

* * *

Opening up the door, Ichigo looked towards her and was shocked to see her wearing nothing but a towel around her beautiful body.

"G-Grimmka. Why are you wearing a-"

But all he heard was a growl and she pounced onto him. The orange haired teen wasn't able to react as he was stupefied by her actions. Once the aqua haired beauty got a hold of her target, she purred and seductively told him,

"Ichi-kun~. You're gonna have to satisfy me whether you like it or not. I'm in heat and I need you to cool my body down with your wonderful essence. Can you do that?"

Just as he was about to answer her request, she smashed her lips onto his. Even though they kissed a couple of times, it wasn't the usual gentle and loving type. Rather this one was filled with lust and passion. Ichigo couldn't comprehend what the hell is happening. At first she looked fine but now, here she is dressed in nothing but a towel kissing him with utmost passion and told him to fuck her as she was in heat.

Disappointed that he wasn't reciprocating her passionate kiss, she parted her lips from his while she had a sad expression upon her face.

"What's the matter Ichigo? Don't you want to kiss me, hold me, and love me?" Grimmka asked him sadly while she traced her finger around his chest.

"N-no! I-It's not that..." Just by hearing her sad and vulnerable made his heart break.

"Then what is it Ichi-kun?"

"I-it's just that what we're doing right now...are you sure you want it?" Grimmka just grinned at him.

"You dumbass. Of course I do. Now enough talking. I want to continue where we left off..."

With that, Grimmka planted her lips back onto his and the two continued to kiss each other. At first they kissed gently but after they separated from the lack of oxygen, they resumed their kissing session adding more passion to it than the previous one. She then probed her tongue at his mouth asking him to give way to her wet appendage. Ichigo complied allowing her to enter into his mouth. Once she darted her tongue in, the two clashed their tongues as if they had a personal grudge against each other. Grimmka moaned as they kept up with the French kiss and tried to be the dominant one but unfortunately, she lost the fight.

Ichigo grinned in the back of his mind. She may be in heat and tried to assert her dominance over him but he's not going down without a fight. Even though it's his first time doing something this intimate, he's not gonna let it block him from pleasuring her. Grimmka shivered in pleasure and moaned as he kept up the passionate and sloppy kiss until they separated again due to the need for air.

Without stopping, he then went towards her delicate neck and started to nibble on it so that he can mark her as his own which made the beautiful Espada moan in pure bliss. As he kept on doing that, his hands went towards the towel that was still wrapped around and her body and unraveled it as if she were a Christmas gift. The blush on her face intensified as he retracted from her neck and let his brown eyes feast upon her naked and glorious body. Double D sized breasts, curves all in the right places, slim yet toned and athletic legs, aqua hair splayed around the bed as if it were a blanket, along with her clean shaven pussy, she is truly the definition of a goddess. And he's lucky that she's all his for the taking.

"Like what you see~?" Grimmka purred to him seductively while she struck a provocative pose to him making the orange haired teen growl at her.

"I do you damn sexy vixen."

Not the one to be only naked, Grimmka, with all her force, shredded the Strawberry's clothes leaving him equally exposed as her. She admired the site of his chiseled and athletic toned body. Even though there were scars from previous hard fought battles around him, it didn't detract his handsomeness from her. Rather it showed his strength which Grimmka likes. After all, she doesn't want to mate with a weakling and if they were ever to create a family, she wants to have strong kids. But the big thing that caught her attention is his big member. Even though it wasn't erect yet, she can tell that thing is gonna be a monster when it stands proud. She estimates it to be around the

Ichigo then latched himself onto her breasts and started to fondle her. Her moans grew louder as her lover played with her soft and supple mammary glands. He loved the soft sensation of them and wanted more of it. As he kept on playing with her nice big Double D breasts, her pink nipples started to get erect. Noticing that from the side of his eyes, Ichigo latched himself onto the standing bud and started to bite on it, albeit gently. Grimmka's eyes widened as she felt her sensitive bud being bitten by her lover making her moan in the process.

"Oh it feels so good! More!" Grimmka screamed as she wanted this sensational feeling go on.

So Ichigo continued to increase his ministrations on her breasts just as she requested. As he does that, his erection throbbed painfully as it wanted to escape the confines of it's prison. As much as he was in discomfort, he kept on focusing his task on pleasuring her lover. After he was done playing with her breasts, he then went towards her pussy and saw that she was wet already thanks to him playing with her breasts. Aroused at the sight, the orange haired Substitute dipped his head right in and started to eat her out. Grimmka shot her head back as she felt him lick around the her most intimate area where no man has ever touched. He liked the flavor of her pussy as it almost tasted like honey.

"Oh Ichigo! Keep licking me there! Keep tongue fucking me! Oh that's the spot! Yes~!"

And he complied to her request. As he continued to eat her out, he saw a small nub above her pussy. Knowing that's the clitoris, he licked it causing her to scream in pleasure. After a few more licks, he finally entered his tongue inside her sacred gate and that was when she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'M CUMMING!" Grimmka screamed as she began to squirt on his face. The orange haired teen was able to drink some of the sweet nectar that his love released but as always, he wasn't able to drink all of it. After she was done squirting, Ichigo couldn't contain himself anymore and he wanted to place himself inside of her. Positioning the tip of his dick against her wet folds, he slowly but steadily pushed in his big member inside her sacred walls. After he stuffed every inch of his prick inside her pussy, Grimmka came immediately as she felt the tip touch her cervix. He nearly came but withheld it because he didn't want to blow his load just yet.

"Damn it Grimmka! You're really tight!" Ichigo groaned as he felt the soft fleshy walls of her pussy caress his member.

"It doesn't (moan) help that you're naturally hung like (moan) a damn horse!" Grimmka retorted.

He just ignored her comment and focused on fucking the sexy as hell Espada. As much as he wanted to pound her and drive her into the bed, he doesn't want to recklessly hurt her. So he went slow for the first few thrusts until she demanded him to go faster. At that point, his instincts took over and fucked her silly. As he kept on thrusting into her, she felt her G-spot being hit and that made her see stars. Grimmka wrapped her legs so that she can keep him in place and allow him to push into her being more deeply.

"YES! MORE ICHI-KUN! FUCK ME INTO OBLIVION!" Grimmka screamed to her lover which Ichigo replied with a grunt.

While they continued to fuck, Ichigo leaned down and kissed her passionately. Grimmka reciprocated the kiss and the two clashed their tongues while Ichigo's raging manhood kept on hitting her innards. The aqua haired Espada moaned loudly into the kiss as she felt her cervix being hit, sending electrifying shocks around her body. Her mind turned blank as her lover kept on expertly hitting that pleasurable spot.

Ichigo could feel her pussy clamp around his dick signalling her incoming orgasm. He too also knew that his climax is approaching as he could feel his dick ready to blast his cum in her. Separating from their passionate make out, Ichigo warned her of his release.

"Cum outside and don't you dare blast your spunk in me! Understand!?"

Ichigo just grunted in response. After a few more thrusts within her body, his dick rammed to her G-Spot causing the two their release. Pulling out from her tight snatch, he sprayed his essence on her nude body while Grimmka sprayed a torrent of her love nectar around the bed. Once they regained their breath and calmed themselves down from their orgasmic high, Ichigo leaned down on her again and the two kissed each other softly and lovingly. After a few minutes of kissing each other, Grimmka could feel his dick come back to life once again. Grinning mischievously, she asked him,

"Ready for round two Berry Boy?" Ichigo grinned back at her.

"I'm not just satisfied with just one time. You kept on flirting and teasing me with your sexy ass body so it's time for payback. Get ready because I'm not gonna hold back."

"Neither am I. This time, I'm the one who's on top."

"We'll see about that!"

The two went at it again and this time Grimmka went on her hands and knees and wagged her luscious ass to the young man. Ichigo's dick twitched painfully at her teasing prompting him to growl lustfully at her. Positioning his dick to her pussy, he decided to slide his dick up and down just to tease her.

"Mou don't tease me any longer Ichi-kun~. Please stick it in."

"As you wish my lady."

Ichigo smacked her her luscious ass cheeks and slid inside her at the same time. This caused her to yelp as she felt the stinging pleasure of having her ass smacked.

"Oh so you liked being smacked while I fuck you eh? I guess I have to punish you for being a naughty girl."

"Yes! I'm a naughty girl for having my ass smacked! Please punish me!"

Ichigo smacked her ass as he kept on pushing inside of her deeper. As he kept up the pleasurable ministrations, he felt his cock getting sucked in as deeper within her entire being. It felt so tight that he was about to blow but he fought the urge to do that. After all, he wanted to come at the same time as she does. After a few more smacks, he could see the red hot marks on it and was rather satisfied with his job.

He relentlessly kept up the thrusting as he stabbed her at the cervix. Grimmka couldn't help it but tighten up around his prick. Ichigo felt her tighten up and knew that she was approaching an orgasm. Knowing that he's gonna blow, he warned her of his release.

"Damn it Grimmka! You're tightening up again."

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Grimmka screamed shamelessly as he kept up the thrusting. The moment the orange haired teen brushed her G-Spot real good with his erect monster, it was game over for her. Ichigo pulled out and came all over her while Grimmka sprayed her love juices around the bed, wetting the mattress in the process.

After the two calmed down from their highs, Ichigo and Grimmka passionately kissed and went to sleep snuggling in each other's arms.

* * *

 **[Epilogue: Couple years later]**

After the orange haired teen graduated from college, he decided to become a full time Shinigami, taking the position of Fifth Division Captain. But before he could take the position, Soul Society got wind of him and Grimmka's relationship. What's even crazy is that both of them had their first born child and they decided to name him Kaien.

When Kyoraku, who's the new Head Captain, got wind of the news, he wasn't really so sure about letting the Espada in. His opinion changed when she told her story and Ichigo testifying to it, he gave the all clear signal and allowed her to stay.

Soifon along with Toshiro and Byakuya weren't really that enthusiastic about the idea of two being together. More so with Soifon than the latter of the two. Byakuya begrudgingly gave his support to the couple due to Rukia's persuasion of Grimmka not being a threat. Toshiro too also gave his support to the couple albeit he was blackmailed by Rangiku that if he doesn't, she'll tell Ichigo about the secret rendezvous between him and Karin.

Komamura, Ukitake and Unohana were rather supportive to the couple. The seventh division captain knew that Ichigo wasn't the type of person to discriminate others regardless if they were friend or foe so he gave his full support to him. Ukitake was happy for Ichigo as he found happiness and was rather ecstatic that the couple named their child Kaien. In fact he asked the couple if he can become the child's godfather to which the couple said yes.

Zaraki gave his full support towards the couple. But it didn't involve on Grimmka's issue. Rather he demanded Ichigo and Grimmka have Kaien fight him when he gets older assuming that he does grow up to be like his parents. Ichigo didn't like the idea of him trying to corner his son into a fight but to his shock and surprise, Grimmka gave the green signal. Her reasoning is that the Eleventh Division Captain can teach Kaien how to fight and defend himself when he gets older and would eventually join the Shinigami forces. The bloodthirsty captain also told the family that he wanted to have somebody play with Yachiru so that's that.

Mayuri on the other hand wanted to experiment on the child. Being the crazy and psychotic mad scientist he is, his reasoning is him wanting to experiment on the child since he came from both Vizard and Arrancar parents thus making it perfect research material. Everybody, even those against the family, were disgusted by him knowing full well the unethical experiments he does in his labs. Grimmka, being the protective mother she is, leaked so much KI that she wanted to kill the scientist right on the spot for saying such things. Of course Kyoraku told Grimmka to stand down but he also gave the scientist a warning that if he ever does harm Kaien or anybody in the family, he's giving the Espada his full blessing to kill him without hesitation.

The lieutenants had mixed reactions. At first they were wary of her but decided to give their support. Their reasoning is that if Ichigo can trust her, so can they do the same thing. Kukaku along with Yoruichi gave their full backing towards the family which ended the argument right there when you have three noble families giving their full support. So in other words, it was a pretty interesting ordeal.

Harribel took this opportunity to solidify a treaty between Hollows and Shinigami. With the union between Ichigo and Grimmka, she wanted to end the tension between the two sides. She arranged a peace conference between herself and Kyoraku and well, the treaty was made. Whenever she isn't doing her queenly duties, she visits the little family checking up on how little Kaien is doing. In fact, whenever the couple wanted to have some alone time, they either drop him off to Isshin's place or in Hueco Mundo under her care.

We now come back to find our little family getting ready to drop by in the world of the living. Ichigo Kurosaki along with his beloved wife, Grimmka Kurosaki, were going to visit Isshin with their six year child, Kaien. He has his mother's aqua colored hair while he has his father's brown eyes.

"Ready to go visit the old man?" Ichigo asked his son.

"Sure thing dad! Are Aunt Karin and Aunt Yuzu gonna be there as well?" Kaien asked his father.

"I dunno about that because they are working but we'll see." Ichigo turned to his wife who was wearing a aqua colored kimono and about four months pregnant.

"Is everything ready Ichigo?" asked Grimmka

"Everything's ready. Let's go visit the old man. He's not the type to be patient because he's rather ecstatic when he hears that the family is dropping by to visit."

So Ichigo opened a Sekaimon Gate and the family went inside entering into the real world.

* * *

A/N:

thank you once again for reading this lemon. Stay tuned for more of these one-shots and also if you have any other ideas that you want me to implement on my story, then place them in the PM or review section in the story. As always, I'll see you guys later.


End file.
